Micro irrigation systems, such as drip- or trickle-irrigation systems, deliver water to plants in a localized area, such as a small field, greenhouse, or residential yard. A typical system comprises a rigid supply pipe or flexible supply hose attached to a water source, with multiple smaller, flexible hoses, called “laterals,” extending from the supply pipe or hose. The laterals carry water from the supply pipe or hose to the plants to be watered, and may be perforated or equipped with emitters at intervals along their length. A “head,” which is an emitter or a simple plug, is attached to the distal end of the lateral. The heads of all laterals must be properly attached to maintain pressure within the system and prevent large amounts of water waste.
The most widely used heads are “barbed” for attachment to the lateral. A barbed head has a cylindrical neck with a diameter that is equal to or slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the lateral. The neck has projections, typically triangular in cross-section, that are configured to allow a user to push the neck into the end of the lateral but prevent the opposite motion. The barbs “bite” into the inner surface of the lateral to create a watertight connection. Unfortunately, the barbed head compromises the integrity of the lateral's end immediately upon insertion by stretching and then scoring the material.
With overwhelming frequency, the first component to fail in micro irrigation systems is the lateral, wherein the end wears out quickly and develops leaks or loses its connection with the head. The end of the lateral typically sticks above ground and is thus exposed to the elements. As the temperature changes, the material expands and contracts around the barbs, and the damage to the inner surface spreads. Because barbed heads are ubiquitous in the field, it would be advantageous to reinforce the end of the lateral to prevent premature failure. It would further be advantageous to also tighten the connection of the head to the lateral and insulate the lateral from the environment.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to improve micro irrigation systems by providing a device that attaches to the end of a lateral to reinforce the lateral and secure a barbed head to the lateral. It is a further object that the device be low cost and simple to attach. It is a further object to provide a tool for attaching the inventive device. It is another object of this invention to provide a method of reinforcing the ends of laterals in a micro irrigation system.